MARGE THE CUM SLUT
by scooby823945
Summary: sequel to MARGE THE TEACHER. 3 day later


It had been three days since Bart Simpson received oral sex from his mother Marge. Whenever Bart thought about the incredible sensation of his mom sucking his cock, he'd get a stiff erection and would have to masturbate.

His orgasms were pleasurable, but subdued because there had been no repeat of their oral sex session, despite Marge's promise. In fact, Bart and his mom hadn't even spoken about it and conversations between the two of them were strained. Bart could tell his mom was flustered every time she saw him, clearly embarrassed by their activity of a few days ago. As a result, they had been avoiding each other as much as possible.

On the third night after their oral sex, Bart got ready to sleep. He put on his Krusty the Klown "Nearly Inflammable"™ Pajamas and hopped into his bed. Normally, his mother would tuck him in, but Marge had stopped doing this since she had given him a blowjob. Just the thought of his mom caused Bart's tiny penis to stiffen, and he began rubbing it through his pajama bottoms. It looked like Bart would have to satisfy himself again in order to get to sleep.

But suddenly there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. "Bart?" said a muffled voice, which he recognized as his mother's. Bart stopped rubbing, pulled the covers up and said, "Come in!" in a cracked voice.

Marge entered the room. She found it hard to look at Bart. "I just wanted to see if my special little guy was all tucked in," she said.

"Uh, yeah, I'm OK." Bart said. "How about you, Mom?"

"Oh Bart..." Marge began, and then stopped. She sat down on the bed, and finally looked Bart in the eyes. "About what we did a few days ago - I'm..I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Mom! It was great! I really enjoyed it!" Bart injected.

"But it was wrong, Bart! A mother shouldn't do that with her son!" Marge replied.

"Why not? I enjoyed it, and you did too! What could be so wrong about making each other happy?" Bart argued.

"Well..." Marge started, but then couldn't think of a good reply. "Maybe, you're right."

"I hope so," said Bart. "All I've been thinking about for the last three days is how great it felt!"

"You really liked it when I...sucked your penis?" Marge said, with slight embarrassment.

"It was fantastic, mom!"

Marge's eyes fell down to Bart's crotch, where even through his bedsheet she could see his small, but stiff erection clearly visible. "Oh Bart...can I suck it again?"

"Hell yes!" Bart said. Marge seemed to ignore the expletive, or perhaps was prompted by it. She deftly pulled down the sheet and Bart's pajama bottoms to reveal his yellow erection. Like a starving woman, she hungrily attacked her son's cock with her mouth. Bart lay back and moaned as his mother's expert mouth pleasured him.

It took only a minute before Bart ejaculated. So crazed was Marge's blowjob that some of Bart's semen fell out of her mouth, but she eagerly licked up every drop.

"Oh, my special little guy!" said Marge, gulping the last of his sperm. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" As she walked out of the bedroom, she turned to her son and said, "We'll do this again tomorrow night, OK?"

And so, Bart received a blowjob from his mom every night as she tucked him into bed. Not only were his orgasms incredible, but Bart loved the sight of his mother swallowing his semen and her obvious joy made Bart feel very happy. There was no longer any awkwardness between the two during the day. In fact, their relationship had never been better! Marge couldn't help doting on her son, doing everything she could to make Bart's life as nice as possible. And suddenly Bart felt a similar obligation, so he began causing fewer problems with his shenanigans. He even started cleaning his room, because he knew his mom would like it!

This went on for a glorious week. Then one day, Bart was awakened in the morning by his mom. Bart groaned as he realized it was another school day, but decided not to make things difficult for his mom as he typically did in the past. When he sat up, Marge couldn't help but notice the tiny erection in his pajamas.

Oh, Bart, do you get morning stiffies?" Marge said, playfully.

"Yeah, sometimes." Bart replied.

"Would you like me to...take care of it?" Marge asked.

"Uh, sure. OK."

Marge closed and locked the door and returned to Bart's bed. She slid his pajama bottoms down to reveal his erect penis. The same incredible thrill ran through his body as his mom began fellating him. It took a little longer than usual, but Bart soon released his boy-seed into his mom's mouth and she eagerly swallowed it all.

"Did my special little guy enjoy that?" Marge inquired.

"Yes, that was great, mom. Thanks."

"OK! Now time to get up, you've got a busy day at school!" Marge said as she left the room. Bart was very tired after his orgasm and really wished he could go back to sleep, but dragged himself out of bed. The activities of the day seemed to revive him, and that night Bart enjoyed another blowjob from his mom, and then dropped off into a deep sleep.

But the next morning, Bart was woken up by the sight of his mom sucking his penis! When Marge realized her son was awake, she said "Oh, I hope you don't mind Bart, but I couldn't help noticing your morning erection!" Bart could only smile as his mother finished sucking him off and swallowed his cum. Fortunately, it was Saturday and Bart was able to sleep in. That night, he received his bedtime blowjob as usual.

The next morning, the pattern repeated itself. Bart got a blowjob in bed, but now had to get up for Sunday School. He dozed off several times in church as a result (this was not an uncommon occurrence, but now he was falling asleep from fatigue rather than boredom!) Once again Bart got another blowjob at night as his mother tucked him into bed.

The next week saw Bart getting both a morning and nighttime blowjob. But what would seem to be paradise had a definite downside - Bart was exhausted! Even taking an occasional afternoon nap couldn't compensate for having two orgasms a day. Bart really wanted to tell his mother, but he just hated to cause any problems. She clearly LOVED giving him head and swallowing his sperm. She always complimented him on the taste and quantity of his orgasms.

And then it got even worse! One day, Bart came home from school to find his mother waiting in the hallway. Before she even spoke, Bart knew what was going to happen.

"Would my special little guy like a nice blowjob?" Bart desperately wanted to say no, but didn't have the heart. He nodded dumbly and Marge was soon giving him head. Despite being tired, he couldn't help but achieve an orgasm from his mom's expert cocksucking. She savored every drop of semen and told him how wonderful it was. Exhausted again, Bart immediately went upstairs and slept until dinnertime.

And so the truth became apparent to Bart - his mother was a CUM SLUT! She acted almost like a junkie with a fix. Bart would get a blowjob in the morning, another one after school, and a third one at bedtime. Marge stopped asking Bart for permission and simply began sucking her son's penis at each designated time. There was almost a maniacal expression on her face as she worked her mouth and tongue on Bart's penis. She discovered that sucking her son's tiny hairless balls helped him to achieve faster erections. And when Bart came, his mother would swallow all his semen with a smile and suck every drop from his flaccid dick.

Bart knew he had to do something. He was tired all the time now and was falling asleep in class. (OK, he often did this before his mother's blowjobs, but now it was an everyday occurrence!) He developed bags under his eyes and his skin was even more pale yellow than usual. Something had to be done, but he didn't have the courage to complain to his mother.

Then one day, he was walking home from school with his best friend Milhouse. As they neared the Simpsons residence, Bart tried to come up with an excuse to keep walking to Milhouse's home. Bart knew his mom was waiting behind his front door for their afternoon oral sex. But Milhouse insisted he had to do his homework or risk failing several subjects.

"Milhouse, I have something to tell you! Come inside!" Milhouse was curious, so he complied. The two boys walked in the front door and found themselves face to face with Bart's mom.

"Oh Bart, Milhouse is with you!" There was clearly disappointment in Marge's voice. Bart could see from his mother's expression how much she wanted to suck his cock and swallow his jism. Milhouse sensed an awkwardness to the situation and said "Hey Bart, I think I should go home now..."

"No!" Bart said loudly. In sheer desperation, Bart grabbed Milhouse and pulled down his shorts and underwear. Milhouse yelped and Marge gasped.

"Mom, why don't you suck Milhouse's penis, like you suck mine?"

Marge's jaw dropped open and she looked ready to protest. Bart quickly added, "Please, mom! Don't you want to know what Milhouse's sperm tastes like?"

Bart had used the magic words, and Marge began to lick her lips. She got down on her knees and began to rub Milhouse's tiny penis. She then started sucking his now erect cock with the same enthusiasm as she did with Bart. "Oh man..." whispered Milhouse. His knees began to buckle, but Marge propped him up against the front door and continued giving him head. A minute later, Milhouse experienced his first oral sex orgasm and Marge enjoyed the taste of a second boy's cum.

After Marge helped Milhouse zip up his pants, she turned to Bart. "Thank you, Bart! I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I never would have done it without you prompting me. His sperm tastes wonderful!" She then turned to Bart's friend and said, "Milhouse, would you like me to suck your penis everyday after school?"

"Really?" said an astounded Milhouse, giggling like a girl. "Huh huh huh! Sure!"

And so Bart's problem was reduced by a degree. Marge gave Milhouse oral sex every day after school. Even on the weekends, Bart had no problem convincing Milhouse to come over in the afternoons for a blowjob from his mom. Of course, Milhouse was sworn to secrecy.

Still, Bart was getting sucked off by his mom twice a day, in the morning and evening. While not as bad as before, it was still tiring, especially in the mornings. Bart knew what the solution would be, but he hesitated to act on it. What if his mom didn't want to go farther with this? But Bart felt he had no choice - he decided to bring another boy into the picture. But who? Milhouse was Bart's only real friend. Bart mentally went through the list of his fellow classmates.

"Wendell? Nah, he'd probably end up barfing all over the place. Maybe Martin? Hmmm, he always seems a bit girly - he might not even like getting a blowjob from a woman! Ralph Wiggum? He's probably too young to even get orgasms. Nelson Muntz? Nah, he'd probably just laugh "Haw Haw" in my face, then beat me up!

Bart was lying out in the backyard hammock late one afternoon, still trying to decide what other boy he could get for his mother. He particularly wanted someone for the morning sessions, so he could sleep in later and not feel so tired.

Suddenly, Bart heard two voices in the next yard - Rod and Todd Flanders. They were singing some hymn or psalm or something (Bart could never remember the names or words to those dorky songs). Like a bolt from the blue, the solution seemed perfect! Why not get the Flanders' boys? They live right next door, so it would be easy for them to come over in the mornings. And there were two of them, which would certainly satisfy his mother's craving for boy sperm!

But Bart immediately saw several problems. The Flanders' were an ultra-religious family and Bart was pretty sure enticing the boys to receive oral sex from his mom was some kind of sin. Second, the boys had to keep it a secret from Mr. and Mrs. Flanders. This wasn't an issue with Milhouse, but could be a problem with Rod and Todd, who were always taught to tell the truth. ("What kind of sick, twisted parents did those boys have?" Bart thought.)

Bart peeked through a gap in the fence and saw the two neighbor boys. They were playing in a sandbox, where they had built a miniature version of the Tower of Babel. Of course Bart didn't know this, all he saw was a big sandcastle.

"Oh joy, we're building a tower to heaven!" said Todd.

"Yes, we'll soon reach God!" said Rod. Then he assumed a deep booming voice and said, "So, those humans think they can build a tower to heaven? We'll just see about that! BOOM!"

Rod and Todd both play-acted as if they had been struck by lightning. Then they started talking in gibberish to each other. Soon they demolished their tower, and then clapped their hands as they concluded their re-enactment of the biblical story.

"I really liked that!" said Rod.

"Yes, it makes me feel all tingly to think about how powerful God is!" replied Todd. Then he added, "Maybe we should do something about the tingling?"

Rod looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Yes, let's do it."

To Bart's surprise, the two boys unzipped their pants and began rubbing their penises, which were already erect. "Whoa," though Bart. "This is going to be even easier than I thought!" Bart quickly hopped the fence and landed with a thud near the boys. They looked up, screamed like little girls, and hid their erections.

"So," Bart said in a deep booming voice, not unlike Todd's imitation of God. "You two are masturbating, huh?"

"Master-what?" said Todd. "What's that mean?"

Bart resumed his normal voice. "It's when you rub your penises. I know all about it. I do it too!"

This seemed to have a sobering effect on the boys, since they pretty much assumed anything Bart did had to be bad. Rod cried out "Oh, I knew it was a sin! We shouldn't be doing it! Mom and Dad will be angry! But it feels so good!"

This gave Bart an idea. "You know, maybe I should tell your parents about your masturbating. It's not right to keep secrets from them..."

"No!" said Rod. "Please Bart, don't tell them! We'll do ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" replied Bart. "OK, I've got just the solution. A way to keep this secret from your parents and have some fun too!"

"Fun?" said Todd. "What's more fun than rubbing our pee-pees?"

"Oh, you'll see!" said Bart with a devilish laugh. "C'mon!" Bart then led the two boys, who had now zipped up their pants, back to his house. He knew his mother was doing laundry and ushered the two Flanders boys down into the basement.

"Hello, Mrs. Simpson!" the two boys said in unison. Marge was surprised to see the Flanders boys, because they seldom came over to their house. Marge was then truly flabbergasted when Bart pulled down their shorts to reveal a pair of erect boy cocks!

"Mom, both Rod and Todd think masturbating is wrong! But you don't think that, do you?" said Bart.

Marge had to take several deep breaths before she could reply, the sight of the Flanders' boys penises having flustered her. "No Bart, MASTURBATION is not wrong!" Marge, however, was careful not to say anything else, because her desire to blow the Flanders' dicks was certainly very wrong!

"Well," said Bart. "Why don't you suck 'em off?" Bart knew this blatantly sexual command would work on his cum slut of a mother. Before the Flanders' could even speak, Marge was on her knees. She alternated between sucking one of the boy's cocks and jacking off the other. It didn't take long for Marge's mouth to be filled with the semen of both boys.

Marge then turned to her son. "Thank you, Bart! I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that!"

"Well, how would you like to suck off Rod and Todd every morning! I'm sure they would like that!" Bart replied.

Both Rod and Todd nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mrs. Simpson! We'd really like that!"

"Then it's settled," Bart said.

Marge wiped her mouth and then gave Bart a big hug. "Oh honey, you don't know what this means to me!"

"I think I do!" said Bart. In addition to being relieved for himself, he was also genuinely excited to see his mom so happy.

And so Bart's life seemed to be perfect. Every morning, his mother would get a double-dose of boy semen from the Flanders boys. Milhouse would give Marge a hot load of jizz in the afternoon. Finally, Bart would enjoy an incredible orgasm in his mom's mouth each evening, and then drift off into a well-deserved sleep.

That is, until one morning a week later, when Bart awoke to find his sister Lisa standing in his room. She had a strange look on her face.

"OK Bart, I've been watching what's happening for several days now, and I've finally figured it out. You've been providing mom with semen from yourself, Milhouse, Rod and Todd! AND NOW I WANT SOME MYSELF!" Lisa then pulled down Bart's pajama bottoms and began blowing her own brother's dick.

Although shocked beyond belief, he couldn't help but ejaculate a load of goo into his sister's mouth. Lisa swallowed and savored every drop, and Bart noticed how she looked exactly like their mom as she gulped and smiled in satisfaction.

"Now Bart, you're going to give me your sperm every morning from now on. Otherwise, Dad will learn all about this!" Lisa then skipped out of the room with an evil giggle.

"Oh great," thought Bart. "Now there are two cum sluts in the house!" Bart slowly dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. "OK, maybe I can get Ralph Wiggum to cum in the mornings for Lisa; she has some kinda soft spot for him. Or how about Martin Prince - she and Lisa are both braniacs! And what about Nelson Muntz, they used to date..."


End file.
